


Trust

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Dragonriders [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Breathplay, Dragon Rider Kageyama Tobio, Dragon Sugawara Koushi, Dragon shifters, Frottage, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Dragons aren't known for being trustworthy," Suga replied, his teeth a bright point in the darkness. He advanced once more, hot breath making Tobio's skin break out in goosebumps. "You should be careful where you choose to place your faith."Caught roaming the halls one night with his friends, Kageyama takes shelter in an empty chamber, only to realise it's already occupied.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a little celebration back when I reached 666 subscribers on AO3. I'm now at 777, oops? I cannot believe I've only written 3 fics for my ultimate hq otp. Good thing it's [kagesuga week](http://kagesugaweek.tumblr.com/) :D This was written for day 1 - fantasy/mythology!

It wasn’t the first time that Tobio had gone creeping around the castle late at night, and nor was it the first time he’d gotten caught, but it _was_ the first time he’d stumbled into a dragon lair in the middle of the night. 

It was Hinata's fault, or at least that was the excuse he'd give later. Assuming that either of them survived Ukai-san's wrath. He had seen them sneaking out of the kitchens and the group of them—Tobio, Hinata and Yamaguchi—had scattered. Tobio wasn't even sure where he was, let alone what had happened to the others. He crept along a dark corridor, keeping his back to the wall and trying to stick to the shadows. But then he heard footsteps behind him and ducked out of the hallway and into one of the open chambers. It didn't even occur to him to wonder whether it belonged to someone. 

As Ukai-san approached, lamplight casting eerie shadows that danced along the walls, Tobio tucked himself into the darkness and waited for the sound of footsteps to echo away. At last he turned a corner and the sound faded, leaving Tobio safe. He let out a heavy sigh, relaxing slowly.

"A little late to be roaming these halls."

Tobio's blood froze in his veins. The voice rumbled through the room like distant thunder. He wanted to speak, but he was too frightened, and the words caught in his throat. Part of him wanted to turn and run, but his feet wouldn't move. 

"So afraid, little one," the voice hummed softly. "Did you come here to pay a bet?"

Startled by the question, Tobio turned and snapped into an awkward bow, aiming his gesture in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. "N—no, eminence," he said weakly. "I'm so sorry—"

"If it's too late for wandering the castle, it's certainly too late for that nonsense," the voice replied, and Tobio recognised him at last. 

"Sugawara-san," he murmured, straightening up. Now that he was looking, he could see the faint glow of Suga's gaze coming from the other side of the room. 

Suga replied with a warm chuckle. It was like the roar of a bonfire. "You'd better come in properly, Kageyama-kun," Suga said, his voice uncannily soft for such a large creature. "Ukai-san won't be so lenient if he catches you."

"No," said Tobio, and then, "I mean, yes. I—I mean—I'm sorry."

He took a few stumbling steps across the darkness until he reached the quiet glow where Suga's head lay, propped on one of his haunches. Even though most of his body was hidden in the darkness, Tobio could sense the bulk of it, dwarfing him. The warmth of Suga's breath huffed over him, ruffling his hair gently, and then Suga grinned and Tobio found his attention drawn to the faintly glowing teeth. 

"Sorry for intruding," Tobio murmured, bowing again. He felt safer in the soft light, even though he knew that it only meant he was in more danger than ever. He didn't feel it.

"You're never unwelcome," Suga said, sounding amused. "Though perhaps we should confine our visits to daylight hours in future."

Before Tobio could respond, Suga's expression changed and he tilted his head. "He's coming back," he murmured, and swept his heavy tail to one side, turning to raise a foreleg. "Hide down here."

With a quick backward glance, Tobio crouched and crawled in to shelter under Suga's chest. 

"Lower," Suga whispered, lowering his chest and forcing Tobio to lie down on his back.

It wasn't so bad; the pallet was soft beneath him, and Suga was warm above him. When Tobio had flattened himself to Suga's bedding, Suga rolled over and pressed down over him. The slow expansion of his lungs weighed down on Tobio’s body, making it difficult for him to breathe each time Suga took a lungful of air. 

Other than that, it was strangely peaceful. Tobio was used to the havoc and noise of the dormitories, where all the young cadets roomed together, and he was always overhearing this or that, or getting dragged into arguments with Hinata. Sometimes, at night, he heard the other boys climbing into each other's beds: whispered voices, covers rustling. It happened quite often, though for Tobio it had only happened once.

He tried not to think about it, but lying there in silence under Suga's body meant that he had nothing to distract him. The more he tried not to think of it, the more the memories rose to the front of his mind. It had been a few weeks after he first arrived, and he'd fought with one of the older boys. Another, one of the kinder cadets—who all the other boys nevertheless respected because he was strong and unafraid—had taken him aside afterward. They had trained together for a while, Tobio working out his frustrations through sweat, and then they had bathed together afterward. Alone in the baths, they touched each other shyly, helping one another over the edge of their pleasure. 

Tobio couldn't tell whether or not Ukai-san had already passed by the chamber. From where he lay he couldn't hear anything but the sound of Suga's breathing. The memory of the baths had made him hot and uncomfortable, and he longed to wriggle out again before Suga noticed the state he was in.

"Kageyama," Suga said after a minute or so had passed. He spoke quietly, but Tobio still jumped, afraid of being caught.

"Uh-huh?"

Suga made a curious sound. "You sound different," he murmured thoughtfully. "Your heartbeat is fast, but I don't think you're afraid anymore."

"I—" Tobio gasped, and had to wait until Suga exhaled to draw breath again. "I'm not afraid."

"Mm," Suga hummed, the sound making his chest vibrate gently where it touched Tobio's body. 

Without meaning to, Tobio felt himself react to the sensation, pressing up against Suga's body for a moment to chase the sensation. 

"You know what else makes your heart beat quickly, Kageyama," Suga said after a moment, sounding as though he was choosing his words carefully. 

Tobio shivered. "Um," he said, turning his head to free his muffled voice. "Running?"

Suga chuckled again, and this time the vibration was overwhelming, but so was the movement of Suga's chest. Tobio rolled his hips up at the same time as the air was forced from his lungs and he choked on nothingness. 

“Well well, Tobio,” Suga said in a low voice that rumbled through him. He finally lifted himself up, sitting back on his haunches and looking down at Tobio. “Should I be flattered, or do you just thrive on danger?”

“I don't,” he said, in between heavy gulps of air. 

Suga's glittering teeth formed something like a grin. “Then I'm flattered.” He leaned down a little closer, and Tobio backed up without thinking, propping himself on his elbows. Suga lowered his head and touched Tobio’s stomach with his snout. “You smell good.”

Tobio swallowed. “To—to eat?” 

Suga laughed again. “Why Kageyama, how morbid of you.” He moved up and nudged the underside of Tobio's chin. “I should send you off to bed.”

“No!” Tobio said quickly, even though a moment ago he had wanted to escape. But the thought of going back to the hot, rustling dormitory didn't seem very appealing to him just then. He realised that a part of him _wanted_ Suga to be flattered by him. Cadets as new as he was didn't get to spend much time around the dragons, but Suga had told him on their first day working together that Tobio had an obvious affinity for flying. He was kind and attentive, unlike many of the other dragons who preferred to talk only with their own kind. 

“You realise what you're asking for, Kageyama?” Suga said, and though he sounded amused, Tobio didn't feel that he was being laughed at. 

He nodded. “I don't know much about it,” Tobio admitted. “But I—I think you're amazing, Suga-san.”

In response, Tobio expected more laughter, but Suga made a low sound of consideration in his chest. “Hmm, it's a long time since I lay with a human, in this form at least.” He leaned in close again and Tobio stared back at his effulgent gaze. “Should you like me to change?”

Tobio thought carefully, or as carefully as able when he was still uncomfortable in his clothes, and Suga was looming over him in the dark. He had never seen Suga transform; the dragons rarely shifted unless it was necessary. And, Tobio couldn't help thinking, this could be his only chance. He could be the only one. 

“Don't change,” he said, looking away to hide his embarrassment. “I...think you're handsome as you are.”

Suga did laugh this time, but Tobio could tell that he was pleased. “Then I shall be as gentle as I can,” Suga said, leaning down to nuzzle Tobio's chin again. 

Tobio felt a reluctant smile creep onto his face. Suga's attentions reminded him of an oversized dog butting him for affection. As soon as he started to smile, Suga drew back, looking pleased. 

“What a lovely smile you have,” he said, slowly moving forward. He placed his forelegs either side of Tobio's hips, his body hovering a little way above Tobio's. “I rather think your clothes will suffer unless you remove them.”

Without hesitating, Tobio scrambled up and tugged his clothes off without ceremony. He tossed them into the darkness, hoping that he would be able to find them later, and sat back down in front of Suga. 

Suga's expression suggested a smile. “So eager.”

“I do,” Tobio said. “I mean—I am. I want to.”

“Have you lain with someone before?” 

Tobio chewed his lip. “Not—not lain with, exactly.”

Suga tossed his head and made a movement a little like a shrug. Tobio hadn’t realised before that dragons could shrug. “Well that's alright, if this is what you want.”

“It is,” Tobio said fiercely. 

Suga's laughter was a low rumble that rolled through Tobio, making his blood pound in his veins. He watched Suga advance on him again and wondered if he'd made the wrong choice, if maybe he should have asked Suga to shift after all. Even in their other form, the dragons weren't _quite_ human, but he would certainly have had a clearer idea of what was expected of him.

"Would you like to touch me, Kageyama?" Suga asked. Tobio nodded. "You are free to touch me wherever you please."

Biting his lip, Tobio briefly considered his options. Suga's head was still within reach; Tobio raised his hand, and brushed against Suga's mighty jaw with the tips of his fingers. 

In response, Suga lowered his head by half a metre, his eyes narrowing to thin slits. Tobio brushed his hand further back, getting up on his knees to follow its path. He felt the delicate membrane surrounding Suga's ear, the soft little ticklish spot behind it that made Suga whine gently, the way his scales gradually increased in size as Tobio reached his shoulder. Tobio's fingers grazed the shoulder joint of one neatly folded wing and hesitated. He had only worked with Suga ten or twelve times, and very little of that time had been aerial training. He was somewhat accustomed to being in the company of dragons, but not well used to touching them. 

"What would you like me to do to you, Kageyama?" Suga asked, and Tobio could feel the vibration of his voice through his scales. "My options are somewhat limited in this form, but—"

"I liked before," Tobio said, lowering his red face. "When you were pressing down on me."

Suga made a quiet noise of interest. "Mm, not what I expected. You normally like to be in charge, don't you, Kageyama?"

Tobio flushed harder. "Yes, but—" He gritted his teeth, glanced away. "I trust you, Suga-san."

"Dragons aren't known for being trustworthy," Suga replied, his teeth a bright point in the darkness. He advanced once more, hot breath making Tobio's skin break out in goosebumps. "You should be careful where you choose to place your faith."

Tobio bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. He had watched Suga with the other cadets; he was playful and liked to tease, but he was never unkind. Unless it was to Oikawa, who generally deserved it. 

"I'm teasing, Tobio," Suga murmured, lowering his face and butting Tobio's cheek with his snout.

"I know that," Tobio replied with a little more attitude than was really acceptable. Normally such disrespect toward any of the dragons would earn him a clip around the ear from one of the instructors, but Suga just huffed with laughter and nuzzled against Tobio's cheek. 

Encouraged, Tobio raised his hands again and wrapped his arms loosely around Suga's neck. He hadn't forgotten that he was naked, but it wasn't as if the dragons wore clothes. It seemed no stranger to be naked around Suga than around the other boys in his dormitory. The only difference was the heat throbbing between his legs, and the knowledge that, despite the darkness, Suga could probably see it.

As Tobio ran his hands along Suga's lithe neck, he felt a rumble almost like distant thunder, and realised after a moment that Suga was making the noise deep in his chest. It was almost like a cat purring, only much louder and deeper. Shyly, Tobio turned his head and kissed the ring of small, shiny scales beneath Suga's left eye. 

"Suga-san," he murmured, reaching for the ticklish spot by Suga's ear again. 

"I've got you," Suga hummed, moving one heavy foreleg closer and placing it at Tobio's side. 

He moved over, pressing Tobio back against the pallet once more. The blankets were rough against his back, but Suga's chest was warm and smooth, the scales on his belly softer than those on his back. It felt like lying on a warm, wet rock, only turned upside down. The pressure forced the air from his lungs again and Tobio gasped, fingers scrabbling at Suga's neck as the weight bore down on him, pressing against him from hip to collarbone.

"You're so warm," Suga sighed, and shifted his weight so that his body undulated against Tobio's. 

With a groan, Tobio pressed his knees either side of Suga's broad chest, hips rolling up to chase the sensation of Suga grinding down against him.

"S—Suga-san," he huffed when he managed to snatch a breath. 

"That's it, Kageyama," Suga growled, pressing down harder. 

Tobio gasped and nothing came. Suga's weight crushed him against the pallet like a lump of dough being rolled flat. There was a rushing in his ears, a roaring like reminded him of flying, of the air streaming past him as he clung to a dragon's back. He felt his body draw tight like a bowstring, toes curling against the blankets. His fingers slipped over Suga's scales as his grip weakened. 

Suga raised himself up suddenly, and cool air rushed into Tobio's lungs, making them ache. At the same moment he shivered all over as the surface tension within him broke, and he spilled warm and wet over his belly. 

"Kageyama," Suga hummed, carefully moving back a few steps and lowering his snout to nudge Tobio's chin. "Mmm, you smell _delicious_."

Suga's tongue swiped out, flickering through the mess on Tobio's stomach and leaving his skin damp and cool. Tobio heaved in deep breaths, his chest rising and falling dramatically as he slowly recovered. He was dizzy and fuzzy-headed, but the black spots quickly cleared from his vision, and he reached out with clumsy fingers to cradle Suga's head against his chest. 

"Thank you," he murmured, feeling uncertain and shy, but longing to touch all the same. He was familiar with dragon anatomy, of course, but his knowledge was practical, almost entirely based around flying and fighting from a dragon's back. He had little clue about their mating habits. 

Suga tilted his head, nuzzling Tobio's shoulder and encouraging him to stroke down the side of Suga's neck. Tobio obliged, sliding the other hand around the back of Suga's ear to fondle the thinner membrane there.

"Tobio," Suga murmured, surprising Tobio with the use of his given name. He was shifting his haunches impatiently, and even Tobio could work out why. "Come down here and touch me," Suga said. It wasn't quite a demand, but Tobio sprang to obey despite the sluggishness in his limbs.

Shuffling down Suga's belly, Tobio felt a damp patch beneath him on the pallet. As he ran he hands over Suga's smooth underbelly he soon found the source; his fingers encountered soft, warm flesh that gave under the pressure of his fingers and soaked his palm with something thinner and wetter than his own spending. 

"That's good," Suga growled in encouragement. "You can put your fingers inside, if you wish."

Tobio's fingers parted the wet folds of skin and pushed inside. The slick hole accepted him easily, and he pushed further, driving his hand in to the wrist. Above him, Suga's chest heaved and he made a sound like a bellows being worked.

" _More_ ," Suga groaned. 

Tobio withdrew, then pushed inside again to the middle of his forearm. Suga's wetness soaked him to the elbow, and he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach again despite his exhaustion. He repeated the motion several times, driving out and back in again, until Suga started to roll his hips to meet him. Something large and solid brushed his arm, and Tobio squinted in the darkness. It was impossible to see, but feeling around with both hands he found that what he'd presumed to be just a hole was in fact much more.

"You have a cock," he said in wonder, grasping it gently between his wet hands.

Suga laughed above him. "What did you expect?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Tobio admitted. 

"Mm," Suga hummed, cock jerking in Tobio's grasp as he rolled his hips. "I hope you're not disappointed."

Tobio ran his palm over the tip of Suga's erection. It was as long as his forearm, very thick at the base and tapered to a pointed tip. It throbbed between his hands as he stroked it, more of the thin lubricant spilling between his fingers. 

Suga thrust against him, smearing his stomach and chest with wetness. More of it spurted out and dribbled down Tobio's throat, hot and ticklish. He thought Suga must be almost finished, but Suga started to rub against him in earnest, his huge cock slipping through Tobio's arms and through the wetness on his stomach and chest. His weight pressed down again, not as heavy as before, but enough to make Tobio's breathing more shallow, until he began to feel lightheaded again with the dizzying movement in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around Suga's cock, clutching it to his chest as best he could while it slipped against his skin. 

A loud noise rolled from Suga's chest like thunder, or perhaps it just felt that way because Tobio was pressed so close to him, and his movements stilled, his hips shuddering. His cock jerked in Tobio's arms, seed spilling from him like water from an upturned pitcher. Tobio was very glad he'd done as Suga suggested and taken off his clothes.

When he had finished, Suga moved away, carefully placing his claws either side of Tobio's body as he withdrew. He lowered his head, eyes and teeth giving off just enough faint light that Tobio could see how filthy he was.

"Are you alright, Kageyama?" Suga murmured, leaning down. His breath huffed against Tobio's chest. 

Tobio nodded, and reached down with one sticky hand to push himself up. Suga watched him patiently, and when Tobio reached out a tentative hand to touch Suga's jaw, he leaned into the touch. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Can we do that again?"

Suga laughed and bumped his head against Tobio's chest. His tongue swiped over Tobio's throat and he mumbled an apology for making so much mess. Tentatively, Tobio slipped his arms around Suga's neck and hugged him closer, and Suga rumbled in approval, making that same, deep purring sound again. After a few moments he set about cleaning the worst of the mess from Tobio's arms and chest, long tongue swiping over him in a way that was somewhere between ticklish and thrilling. Tobio didn't want him to stop. 

"I think that's enough for one night," Suga said in a low voice, pulling away at last. "You ought to get cleaned up before you go back to your bed."

Tobio nodded, reluctantly reaching for his clothes. He dressed hurriedly, feeling the chill now that he was away from Suga's warmth. He didn't like the thought of going back to the crowded dormitory, but exhaustion was fast overtaking him, and it took him three tries to get his arm in the right sleeve of his tunic.

When he was dressed, Suga nudged him gently toward the door. "Get some sleep," he said. "I'll see you in training tomorrow."

"Yes, Suga-san," Tobio muttered. 

"And Tobio?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you come along before lights out tomorrow? Maybe I can give you some special instruction."

Tobio felt a rush of warmth and a smile tugged at his mouth. "I'd like that, thank you."

"Tomorrow then. Goodnight, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my kagesuga fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=836530&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1501660&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
